Lluvia
by OporTumis Tempe
Summary: AU. NaruSasu. Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke saat Naruto menghilang? "en la lluvia, cuando le recuerdo." Dedicated to 1st anniversary of FBSN. RnR, please? :D


Satu hadiah kecil yang tak seberapa untuk FBSN challenge dari Chevalier de la Lune :)

I'm back with NaruSasu fict (again) YAY! XD Hope you like it ^^

Yang baca dan review saya doain biar dimudahkan rezekinya, hehe XP

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lluvia © Chevalier de la Lune**

**Warning! Alternative Universe, Shounen-ai, Death Chara, Hurt/Comfort nyerempet ke Angst karena saya terpaksa T.T *plakplak***

**If you don't like, so don't read this fict and please click 'back' button ^^**

**Thank you

* * *

**

Kau masih terpaku menatap jam dindingmu, belum beranjak dari tempatmu sejak satu jam yang lalu. Jemarimu dengan gusar meraih gagang telpon berwarna orange itu, mengangkatnya barang sedetik lalu meletakkannya kembali seakan tubuhmu ragu menerima perintah dari otakmu.

Detik-detik waktu berlalu dengan kegelisahan yang membelenggu dirimu, bergabung bersama rintik hujan di luar sana yang tak hentinya membasahi bumi bahkan sebelum kau berada di tempatmu sekarang, dengan menghirup cokelat panas di atas sofa yang lagi-lagi berwarna _orange_ miliknya. Jari kurus putihmu menyentuh keningmu yang agak basah terkena oleh air, mengingat kembali apa yang ia biasa lakukan padamu, merasakan kembali sentuhan lembutnya yang bahkan sering kau balas dengan sikap kasar selama ini, namun tak dipungkiri bahwa kau juga menikmati perlakuannya, menikmati setiap detik waktu ketika kau bersamanya, menikmati kehadirannya, menikmati sosoknya, bahkan sedikit dari kesadaranmu merindukan ocehannya tentang bagaimana kau melipat pakaianmu dengan asal saat kau terbaring lelah seusai kembali dari rutinitasmu, atau saat kau pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup terguyur hujan di suatu sore pertengahan September, saat kau dapati dirinya belum menginjak lantai rumah kalian barang sejengkalpun. Ya, keadaan memang selalu seperti itu, kau menunggunya pulang tanpa tujuan, menyiapkan dua cangkir cokelat panas untuk dirinya dan dirimu tanpa kau sadari, lalu membuang satu dari dua cangkirmu ke atas wastafel tepat saat dirinya mengetuk pintu. Dia menemukanmu tengah berdiri di dapur dengan kemeja yang masih basah dan menasehatimu dengan bahasa ilmiahnya, bahkan ia tak pernah tau apa alasanmu saat kau meminum secangkir cokelat panas itu dalam keadaan sudah mendingin. Kau tetap menikmati setiap tegukan dalam cangkirmu, panca indera tubuhmu menggigil, namun tidak demikian dengan hatimu.

—Kau mengganti kemejamu dengan _T-shirt_ biru pemberiannya, bertengkar dengannya karena hal sepele, lalu kalian tak saling bertegur sapa sampai fajar menjelang, bahkan ia rela menghabiskan malamnya dalam pelukan sofa _orange_ yang saat ini tengah kau duduki. Sampai saat kau melihat layar ponselmu berkedip menerima panggilan darinya pukul 2 siang itu, ia yang mengatakan maaf padamu, kau yang menjawab semua perkataannya dengan gumaman dua huruf milikmu, namun ia tau makna dari setiap kata milikmu yang bahkan tak dapat didefinisikan, kau tak pernah tau detektor macam apa yang berada dalam tubuhnya sebagai penerjemah dari setiap katamu.

—Kalian bertemu di saat jam tanganmu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore di tengah derasnya hujan di parkiran suatu kafe ternama, dia segera menghampiri dirimu sesaat turun dari mobil silver miliknya dengan senyumannya seperti biasa—senyuman hangatnya yang sepintas membuat jantungmu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat itu, namun ekspresi milikmu tetap terlihat sama seperti saat kau menghadapi beberapa rapat penting di kantormu. Kau tak pernah tau apa pekerjaannya, karena setiap kau bertanya, kau akan tau sendiri akibatnya, satu kuncian tepat di bibirmu, pergerakan 'teknik kunciannya' yang terasa begitu lembut menjelajahi setiap inci mulutmu, sampai kau membutuhkan oksigen setelah tak sadar menghabiskan beberapa menit dengan kehangatan yang menyelimuti dirimu saat kau berpijak di atas lantai parkir itu dengan suara gerimis lembut di luar sana, dengan tangan kirinya yang menyentuh dagumu lembut di tengah pelukannya, kau tau tak ada alasan untukmu mengetahui siapa ia sebenarnya karena **dirinya dan hatinya hanya milikmu**, begitu pula **dirimu dan hatimu hanya miliknya.**

Matamu kembali melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding ruangan tepat di depanmu.

Pukul 03.07 sore, sama seperti kau melihat angka pada jam tanganmu saat setelah ia menciummu kala itu.

Tanganmu kembali mengangkat gagang telpon miliknya, menekan nomor ponsel pemuda pirang yang amat kau hapal di luar kepala hanya sampai lima digit nomor, namun tanganmu dengan cepat bergerak menutupnya kembali, seakan adalah sebuah kesalahan jika kau yang terlebih dahulu menghubunginya. Kau terbiasa menerima sapaan darinya terlebih dahulu, bukan menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

Tirai dengan warna bernada sama dengan sofa yang kau duduki bergerak tertiup angin yang dibawa oleh hujan di luar sana, bergerak seirama dengan helaian rambut ravenmu. Dinginnya terasa menyapu kulit porselenmu, sama seperti saat malam dimana ia menyentuhmu.

Kau bangkit dari sofamu, kakimu melangkah ringan menuju kamarnya—kamar kalian berdua. Pintu kayu berbahan jati berporselen nyaris bergerak tanpa suara saat kau memegang kenop pintunya, menampakkan isi dari apa yang terlihat oleh panca inderamu saat memasukinya perlahan. Selimut miliknya masih terlipat rapi di atas tempat tidurnya, bersebelahan dengan dua buah bantal yang terletak rapi di pangkal ranjang yang biasa kau tiduri bersama dirinya. Lalu pikiranmu mulai melayang saat ia mengabaikan sifat perfeksionis akan kerapihannya ketika kau mendesah di bawahnya malam itu, melewatkan malam dingin berselimut hujan dengan kehangatan yang sengaja ia ciptakan dengan dirimu. Bahkan ia tak peduli saat beberapa cipratan dari cairan kalian mengotori selimut miliknya hingga ia harus mengantar benda itu ke laundry ketika pagi harinya.

Telpon genggam itu berdering ketika jarimu hendak membuka lemari miliknya, dengan enggan kau beralih tempat menuju ruang utama dimana kau tadi terdiam di atas sofa. Kau mengangkatnya perlahan, berharap pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu yang tengah menggerakkan pita suaranya di ujung sana untuk sekedar berkata satu atau dua patah kata padamu.

Gagang telpon itu kini menyentuh dingin daun telingamu, sampai ada satu frekuensi suara yang menghampiri gendang telingamu.

Bukan, yang tengah bicara bukan dirinya, saraf otakmu mengenal pemilik suara itu adalah seorang pria berambut silver yang kau tau saat si pirang mengenalkannya padamu beberapa minggu yang lalu pada awal September, setelah seminggu saat dimana kau memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya dan membuang nama margamu karena merasa terkekang oleh semacam rutinitas yang menurutmu penuh dengan kesalahan.

"Sasuke? Kau kah itu?"

Terdengar suaranya lagi, entah mengapa kegelisahan yang menghantui pikiranmu selama beberapa menit kebelakang menghampirimu kembali.

"Hn?"

Pria bermasker itu menghela nafas di ujung sana, seperti tampak berat mengatakan sesuatu. Kau yang mulai bosan mendengarkannya terdiam bingung mulai mengalihkan perhatian ke arah sebuah notes di ujung meja telpon. _Notes_ berwarna _old navy_—terlihat lain dari warna benda yang pernah dimilikinya. Kau membuka halaman pertama dan tertulis hanya beberapa deret kata di dalamnya. Alismu sedikit terangkat ketika menyadari isi dari catatan itu, hanya tertulis nomor ponselmu dan nama lengkapmu, di bawahnya terdapat tulisan yang tidak kau ketahui apa artinya.

_**Sasuke, mi lluvia  
**_

_**En la lluvia, cuando le recuerdo**_

Kau melirik tanggal di sisi kiri atas halaman.

**23 August, **

…Tanggal ketika pertama kalinya kalian bertemu.

Telingamu seperti mendengar suara petir dalam deras hujan di luar sana ketika pria bermasker itu mengatakan satu fakta menyakitkan yang sampai pada indera pendengaranmu, fakta yang sebetulnya tak dapat kau terima begitu saja.

"Maaf Sasuke, dia meninggal."

"Dobe.. kau,"

"—Sasuke?"

Gagang telpon yang berada dalam genggamanmu terjatuh hingga kau tak menghiraukan apapun perkataan selanjutnya yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu. Kau membanting _notes_ miliknya yang tadi kau pegang ke lantai.

Apa-apaan ini? Lelucon macam apa ini? Baru saja kemarin malam kau lihat senyum tololnya, dan sekarang ia meninggalkanmu? Manusia macam apa dia? Dia pikir kau tak bisa hidup tanpanya?

"Jangan bercanda, idiot! Jangan bermimpi, bodoh!"

Sedikitpun ia tak tau tentang dirimu.

"Camkan itu, Dobe!"

Ada satu perasaan aneh dalam hatimu saat kau mendengar namanya, tubuhmu baik-baik saja, namun tidak dengan hatimu. Kau berlari ke luar rumah, menembus deras hujan yang entah kapan malah semakin membesar. _T-shirt_ dan celana _jeans_ birumu basah kuyup, tubuhmu menggigil, demikian juga hatimu, kini kau tau bahwa keadaannya berbeda sekarang, tak sama seperti ketika kau meminum cokelat panas yang mendingin kala itu.

Jalanan tampak lengang terbasahi deras hujan di atasnya. Kau tak peduli, benar-benar tak peduli jika ia mengoceh saat mendapati penampilanmu yang basah terkena hujan, saat mendapati tubuhmu mendingin. Kau benar-benar tak peduli jika senyumnya lenyap berganti kecemasan yang biasa kau dapatkan pada ekspresi wajahnya ketika ia menatapmu dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Karena kau tau, takkan ada ocehan seperti itu beberapa hari kedepan. Karena takkan ada si pirang bodoh itu. Tapi memang apa pedulimu kalau ia lenyap dalam kehidupanmu?

"Pergi saja sana, idiot! Aku tak peduli!"

Mulutmu berkata demikian, tapi aliran air yang hangat keluar dari matamu.

Dirimu berusaha meyakinkanmu kalau itu bukan air mata, melainkan air hujan yang membasahi wajahmu. Kau tau bahwa seorang Uchiha takkan pernah menangis..

…**Tapi kali ini lain.**

Langit menangis, seakan ikut berduka karena pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu menghilang dari kehidupan ini.

Kau berjalan di atas bentangan aspal, langkahmu beradu dengan gemericik air yang turun menabrak tanah aspal tempatmu berdiri. Samar-samar terlihat cahaya kuning semakin mendekat ke arahmu, mengingatkanmu pada warna rambut miliknya. Rambut yang helaiannya takkan pernah bisa kau sentuh kembali.

Cahaya itu makin mendekat, disertai bunyi yang memekakan telingamu, sampai kau sadar sesuatu menubruk tubuhmu hingga kau terpental entah kemana. Tubuhmu terjatuh di atas trotoar yang tak jauh dari tempatmu berdiri tadi. Tubuhmu terasa remuk, lalu kau menyentuh keningmu.

—Darah.

Perlahan kelopak matamu tertutup, kau merasakan kantuk yang hebat menyerangmu secara tiba-tiba. Bayangan beberapa orang menghampirimu dengan panik, lalu beberapa detik kemudian kau tak melihatnya karena kau telah tertidur.

* * *

Seorang pria bermasker meletakkan sebuah buket bunga di atas sebuah nisan. Pria itu tampak khusuk berdoa, kedua tangannya menelungkup dengan kedua mata tertutup, ia mengucapkan beberapa kata dalam hatinya. Lalu menatap kedua nisan yang terpasang di atas dua kuburan yang letaknya bersebelahan.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau takdir kalian sedekat ini."

Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya, menatap gundukan tanah yang masih basah.

"Naruto, kali ini kau ceroboh juga," pria itu menerawang, "sampai gagal dalam misimu kali ini. Apa Sasuke tau apa pekerjaanmu selama ini? Janji seorang agen rahasia tak boleh dilanggar, kan?"

Tak ada yang menjawab—tentu saja, hanya atmosfir kesunyian yang menghampiri pria itu.

"Ah ya Sasuke, ada satu pesan dari Naruto untukmu. Maaf terlambat menyampaikannya, biar kubacakan." Pria bermasker itu merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, ini pesan dari Naruto untukmu; _En la lluvia, cuando le recuerdo, _Sasuke."

Lalu carikan kertas itu ia letakkan di atas nisan Sasuke.

"Selamat tidur, Naruto, Sasuke."

Langit kembali menitikkan air mata setelah beberapa langkah pria bernama Kakashi itu meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir mereka.

* * *

_**Sasuke, kau bisa mendengarku?**_

_**Jika kehidupan di dunia memang tidak mengijinkan, biar kita hidup bersama dan saling mengerti di dunia lain tanpa beban.**_

_**Aku sebagai Naruto, dan kau sebagai Sasuke.**_

_**Bukan aku sebagai agen rahasia dan kau sebagai Uchiha.**_

_**Kau ingat setiap peristiwa yang kita laliu bersama?**_

_**Sasuke, mi lluvia. Kau hujanku, maka biarkan aku menjadi langitmu.  
**_

_**En la lluvia, cuando le recuerdo..**_

_**Di saat hujan, ketika aku mengingatmu.**_

**OWARI

* * *

**

Saya selesaikan ini pas lagi hujan. Perfect!

Hiks.. hiks.. kejam kah saya? Saya terpaksa T.T *ditimpuk galon*

Oh iya, bagi yang nggak tau apa artinya "lluvia", saya kasih tau kalau artinya "hujan".

Well, semoga tidak bingung dengan alur yang di atas. Kalau ada yang bingung, tolong baca kembali ^^ Tapi kalau masih bingung, saya tampol XD *ditampar bulak balik*

Happy 1st anniversary, FBSN! ^^

Tema yang diajukan memang secret agents, tapi saya udah terlanjur bikin plot ceritanya kayak begini. Maap sangat (_ _) Tapi kan tetep ada secret agent-nya XD #plak

Dear readers, tahukah kalian kalau "makanan" author itu adalah review? ^^

**Mind to REVIEW? ;)**

Yang nggak review saya hantui pake hantu Sasuke! XD *digampar*

Thanks for reading! I love you!


End file.
